Finding The Truth
by Romance.Crime.Writer
Summary: First time Rollaro. Amanda sees a shocking surprise at her doctors office, but who?
1. The Beginning

Secrets will be revealed at some point in life.

Amanda Rollins had no problem dating Nick Amaro, but when he asked her to move in their was. Why? 'Cause if was to get his shield back he'll be working in a different unit because they were dating. Amanda refused and that's not the only reason. She sometimes needed space from work and Nick.

"Amanda you want Chinese or pizza?" Asked Nick even though he knew Amanda would chose Chinese. But tonight she didn't which was oddly weird. She claimed she had Chinese already but that was a lie. For the past week every time she smelled Chinese she got nauseous. Nick being a good man asked if she was sure she wanted pizza. Amanda nodded her head. He ordered the food, they ate, and went to bed early.

Around midnight Amanda got a call but asked Nick to answer. So he did. "Hello?" It was Fin who said "Amanda we got a case in the east side." Nick told Amanda to answer. "Alright Fin, text the address I'll be there." And Fin did. Amanda got up, took a shower, got dressed and left.

"Who answered your phone earlier?" asked Fin. "Someone" said Amanda trying to keep the person anonymous. "Well, the person sounded a lot like Nick." said Fin "It wasn't Nick, Fin. I haven't talked to Nick since Simon Wilks admitted to swung first." Fin didn't respond knowing their was a lie somewhere in that truth. All day they worked trying to find the rapist who raped their victim. At 7:30 Liv told them to go home and if new evidence was found she'll call 'em. Amanda grab her stuff, said her goodbyes and went off to Nick's place not knowing Fin was on his way there.

"Hey," said Amanda giving Nick a kiss. "Fin today at work said did Nick answer the phone and of course I lied. Next time your not answering my phone." Nick chuckled at her comment. There was a knock at the door. "Can you get the door babe?" Amanda opened the door to see Fin.

"Fin, what are you doing here?" asked Amanda. By then Nick came out to see Fin too. "Damn." was all Nick could say.

_tbc_...

First time writing a fanfic. So what you think? I'll update in a couple of days. Reviews would be nice just saying.


	2. Secret to Secrets

Thank you for the reviews. I decided to continue on to the next chapter.

**Chapter 2**

"Come in, it must be hot outside." said Amanda nervously. "Not that hot but thank you. So it WAS Nick who answered! You could've told me the truth Amanda." said Fin with glee in his voice. Amanda glared at him. "Uh, Amanda you left the..uh thing in the um bat-"Amanda cuts Nick off right there. "I'll be back don't eat each other's heads out while I'm gone." Amanda chuckles. She enters the bathroom. Has it been 6 minutes? She looks at it anyways. Oh my gosh. "Nick, can you come here just for a second?" Amanda sounded shaky and nervous, so he went and saw. It was positive both of the test, they had a plus sign. "Amanda we're gonna be parents." Nick was shocked. They used protection every time. Amanda was crying. "Hey, hey. I'll be here every step of this journey. Don't worry beautiful." His voice was low, raspy and tender. They remember Fin was in the living room. Nick went to go talk to Fin. "Fin, you kinda came at the wrong time, but if you need something ask away." Said Nick. "I was gonna tell you that you should call Liv; she has been calling you for the past couple of days. I think she needs help with something. I don't know man." Said Fin "I will. Fin? If Liv asks if Amanda was here, she wasn't." Now Nick's voice was scared which barely happens. "Alright, but you owe me! Tell Mandy I said bye." And with that Fin left. Nick went to the room and saw Amanda, she looked happy for once. "Let's go to bed, tomorrow will talk." All Amanda said was ok.

At the precinct, Fin calls Amanda over. "How long?" Asked Fin. Her face lit up. "Before the Maddox case, so 5 or 6 months. Why so noisy? Nothing new in your life?" Said Amanda with a mock tone. "Funny, that long and couldn't tell me shit? Secretive, huh?" Said Fin. "Well if he was still here Liv would've known and switched one of us, mostly likely me though." She sounded hurt at her last remark. All day they were working on their DD5's. Around 9 Liv said if any of them wanted to go out for beer. Amanda declined saying she had to get home. Fin smirked at her comment.

Amanda went to go meet Nick at pizza parlor. "Hey you two." Said Nick smiling, giving Amanda a kiss. "How was work?" Asked Nick. "Same ol' same ol'. Fin asked lots of questions about us. 'Cause he obviously ain't get laid." Amanda laughed. Nick just rolled his eyes. They order, ate and left. When they got home Amanda went to bed while Nick watched Castle, but around 12 he went to bed.

"Nick, you want to make me pancakes? Our love child is craving pancakes. Banana and M&M's." Said Amanda groggily. Nick being a good man made her the pancakes. "Babe food is ready! I have to get ready for work so I'm heading in the shower now!" Nick yelled since he was already in the bathroom. Amanda got up ate pancakes, washed the dishes and waited quietly for the bathroom. As Nick was heading out for work Liv was at his door. "Liv, look bad time, I'm about to leave my house. I'm working all the way in the Bronx." Said Nick impatiently, knowing Amanda could come out anytime. Liv understand said it only take a minute, so he agreed to listen. "Tonight at 8 I'm having a small dinner I'd like it if you came. It's been awhile since the we all talked." Said Liv not knowing Amanda was in house about to leave. "Alright I'll come. Should I bring wine?" Asked Nick forgetting Amanda was pregnant. "Sure!" With that Liv left and then Amanda left the house locking the door she saw Liv and put on her sunglasses. Nick mouthed a goodbye. Amanda not paying attention bumped into Liv. "Shit," Amanda said. "Sorry, didn't mean to bump into to you." "Amanda? What the hell you doing here? You on the lower side of Manhattan." Said Liv. Not knowing what to say Amanda just groaned. "I was at a friends-" Liv cut her off. "You were at Nick's? I'd never thought or even think you'd hook up with Nick."

_Tbc..._

**Yes I'm leaving you with Liv's last comment. :) How did you think of this chapter? It seems cruel to cut you guys off right there but I have to or it would get boring! Anyways leave reviews. :) I'll update in a couple of days. See you then! :) :) :)**


	3. Dinner Gone Smooth?

**I have read the reviews and I will try my best to separate when each, therefore the way this chapter is being written is different from the others. Look at me going off! Sorry and enjoy! :)**

** —Chapter 3—**

"It's not like I was at expecting you there. Did you need something?" Asked Amanda. "Yeah I did. Remind Nick to bring the red wine and uh we never met here either if Fin asks." Said Liv. "Same thing with you and uh Nick said he was bringing wine huh? Funny, we kinda agreed to cut wine off for a couple months but I will remind him. See you at work Liv." Said Amanda. The ladies went their own way meeting at work. Amanda showed up to work 5 minutes late which was usual.

At the precinct Liv called Fin into her office. "Fin what we talk in here stays between us unless I say. I went to Nick's house and when I was leaving I saw Amanda. When I meant for them to get a room I wasn't serious." Liv said with a playful tone. Fin chuckled "I've noticed Amanda too happy but I never thought it be Nick." Said Fin obviously telling a lie but if only Liv knew.

Around 6:30 Liv told them to go home. Fin and Amanda were in the elevator going down when Fin stopped it. "Look Amanda Liv knows about you and Nick. I honestly could care less but if or when Nick comes back IAB will be over this. And sure as hell Liv will transfer either Nick or you. Take my warning don't let your relationship get in the way of work. I'd hate to see either one of you to leave, we already lost Munch and Cregan we don't need to add to the list." Said Fin honestly. He started the elevator again and they parted once they got downstairs.

Amanda took what Fin said. She came home to find Nick choosing between red and white wine. "Red. Liv wants red wine babe. How do I know this? She caught me leaving your place this morning. A heads up would've been nice you know!" Amanda said angrily. "I thought you saw. I'm sorry and thanks for the wine selection. Mandy if I knew you didn't know I would've given you a notice you know that. I'm really sorry. Forgive me?" Said Nick. He walked over to her and kissed her. The kisses got deeper and passionate. "We're gonna be late if we pursue our actions Nick." Said Amanda. All Nick did was pick her up and bring her to the room. As their kisses continued to get deeper they were slowly removing each other clothes. Before Nick entered her he went for a condom but Amanda said no reminding him she was pregnant so he entered her. She moaned. At first he was going slow but then picked up his pace soon she was screaming his name out of love. They soon finished their love session and got ready, but before they left Amanda said "You're forgiven." Nick looked at her and said "I be damned if I wasn't" they laughed and headed to Liv's.

Nick knocked at the door and in seconds Liv opened the door. "Nick, Amanda, glad you came! Come in." Liv said with glee in her voice. They came in. Amanda closed the door while Nick gave Liv the wine. Nick looked at Amanda with a smile on his face telling her to come, so he went towards him. Fin came to the two lovebirds and chatted up a storm talking about old cases him and Liv solved long before they came.

About half an hour later Liv said dinner was ready. They all went to the table taken their seats. Nick was the first to talk after a couple of seconds of silence. "Where's Noah? I would have thought he be sitting at the table with us." Liv answer saying he was sleeping which is good. Fin trying to get the lovebirds admitting to seeing each other he asked Amanda if she was seeing someone, she nearly chocked and Nick, well he asked to be excused for a moment entering the kitchen. After calming down Amanda gave Fin a dirty look which shut him up but Liv feeling nosy a bit asked again. So Amanda replayed. "Nick. You happy? I need to be excused." She said angrily. She got up and went to the bathroom. Nick took that as his signal to go back to the table. When he returned he saw Liv and Fin with sly smirks that quickly disappeared. He then said something and left. Couple seconds later Amanda came out. "Where's Nick?" She asked. Fin looked at Liv, she spoke. "Outside. He uh said this is the exact reason why he didn't want us to know about you two and swore in spanish. Look Amanda we didn't mean to dig into you guys personal life. Tell Nick we're sorry. I'm guessing you're leaving right?" Said Liv. "Yeah, I guess so if he is outside. Whatever happened between the three of you isn't my business. I honestly think you guys should apologize in person. My opinion." Said Amanda. She left thanking Liv for the night. Outside she caught Nick in the car. "You ready, babe?" Asked Nick she nodded and they left.

_**Tbc...**_

**So what you think? It seems a little bit dramatic with Liv and Fin being a team and then Nick with Amanda. I know the sex part was a little bit boring but it was my first time writing a sex scene so I tried. Anyways how did you like the dinner part? Chapter 4 WILL continue from the drive home so wait I'll update that part by 7 pm 9 being the latest. Anyways leave a review I'd like to know what I should improve or change. See you guys later! :)**


	4. The Car Ride Home

**Sorry I haven't updated! I was kinda having a writers block with this chapter but I finally figured out how I was gonna write this chapter. This chapter is gonna be from Amanda's POV of the car ride. So here it goes!**

**—Amanda's POV—**

As I entered the car I noticed Nick was pissed, really pissed. He asks if I'm ready to leave, but I simply nod. He was quite the majority of the car ride but when we got near his place he spoke.

"Amanda, I didn't want Liv to know about us or Fin but he showed up at my place unexpected, so we couldn't stop that." Said Nick.

I know but it is what it is. What can we do about it besides deal with the fact they that they know. I say softly not wanting him to get even more pissed.

"You're right, it's just I didn't want it to happen so soon, but it was bound to happen soon anyways. You're 2 months pregnant and soon you will show." Says Nick.

Ugh, I knew that but that's even more to tell them now. Liv already has trust issues with me and it's not like she be sad when I leave so she'll be happy. I think to myself for a little bit as my mind swirls around the fact that they'll be problems. We finally reach his place which seemed like forever and enter.

"Amanda, we're gonna have to tell them soon. I'm just glad you don't have morning sickness." He says as he leaves to change.

I know, I know. How about next week? When all the mini drama settles down. You can cook something good.

"Why don't we just go out? We can go to that place you've been dying to go to." He says coming out from the bedroom dressed in a plain white t-shirt and plaid pajama pants.

Ohhh, I'd like that sexy. I go to his room to find one of his shirts and switch into that.

"Good, I was hoping you say yes. Wanna head to bed? We both have work tomorrow and it be nice to relax in bed." He asks with a smirk on his face.

Fine, but the moment I hit the bed I'm falling asleep. I say as I lay down on my side of the bed. Nick?

"Yeah, I'm coming I'm just getting water." Said Nick.

Night, sexy.

"Night, beautiful." He said in a really low tone.

We both fall asleep. Around ten o'clock I'm sitting at my desk at work when I get a horrible phone call.

_**Tbc...**_

**So, did guys like this chapter? I know it's short but I'll write a longer one next chapter. I wonder what was the phone call about? Was it about Nick, Kim her evil younger sister or Maria being a bitch? You guys are just gonna have to wait. Anyways review. Tell me was it good, bad or tell me what I should improve. You guys reviews mean a lot. So ta at for now. :)**


	5. The Hosiptal

**Alright, I know I'm not updating as often but it's only because when I'm supposed to start school we keep getting delayed so I decided to write chapter 5. So we left off with Amanda getting a phone call, but was about Nick, Kim or Maria? Also, guys your reviews mean a lot and I didn't get any on the last chapter, so please review because sometimes I don't want to write and not know how you guys want it so review! Anyways let me stop talking and write. :)**

**Around ten o'clock is when I got the worst phone call of my life.**

_Rollins._

_Hello, is this Amanda Rollins?_

_This is she._

_We have some terrible news regarding Nicholas Amaro. He was chasing some perp who had a gun and he shot Nick twice. Once in the arm the other in his chest. If it's possible we would like for you to come. You're on his emergency contact list._

_I'm on my way, thank you._

_We'll see you then. _

"Serg, I need to go. It's a family emergency." Said Amanda while she was gathering her stuff.

"Alright, Amanda. Do you need Fin or I to drop you off?" Asked Benson

Amanda just shook her head no and left. As she was heading to Mercy all she was thinking was if Nick would make it because she believed she couldn't raise they're child alone. Her hand that wasn't on the steering wheel was on her baby bump. Which would be noticeable in a month. I need to tell Benson and Fin soon that I'm pregnant even if it means desk duty. She parked her car in the hospital garage and head to the emergency room.

_I'm looking for Nicholas Amaro he was admitted about an hour ago._

_Oh, he is still in surgery. I'll have the doctor come out when he is out of surgery, miss._

_Ok, thanks._

Amanda took a seat in one of the chairs and waited for a doctor to call her. She picked up a magazine and read it until her buzzed. It was a text from Fin.

**_OT: _****Amanda, do want me to come done to which ever hospital your at and bring you lunch? **

**_AR_****: Sure. I'm at Mercy, still waiting to be called on.**

**_OT_****: Alright, should I bring Liv, there hasn't been a call since you left?**

**_AR_****: If she wants to, I don't mind.**

**_OT_****: Ok, will be there soon.**

She put her phone back in her pocket and continued to wait to be called in. About half an hour later Fin and Liv showed up with lunch.

"Hey. Still no call?" Asked Fin.

"Nope, been here for about two hours and still no call about Nick." Said Amanda.

"Amanda, Nick is strong man he'll make it out alive, promise." Said Liv.

"Guys, there something I need to tell you. I was gonna mention it later but, I'm-" Amanda was cut off when a doctor asked for the family of Nicholas Amaro, they all stood up and approached the doctor.

Hello, I'm Dr. Weston. Nick pulled through with both surgeries and is awake but he can one visitor at the moment, until we finish some test with him.

Amanda looked at Fin and Liv, they both nodded telling her to go. She followed the doctor to room 111 where Nick was lying in the bed.

**_tbc..._**

**Ok, guys I will cut you off here. If I gave you guys the whole scene it probably get boring and you might not want to read the others, so next chapter is when Amanda sees Nick in the hospital room. Olivia and Gin will des Nick before they leave AND Amanda will tell them she's pregnant in the next chapter promise. So guys please, ****PLEASE ****review. Give me your thoughts on how next should be like or give just simply give a comment good or bad they'll help me improve my horrible writing writing skills. So yeah, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as the previous ones. :)**


	6. The Doctors Appointment

**Hey guys! So here is the next chapter. I know the last chapter was short so this one I'll try to make longer! Anyways this chapter will start off with Amanda and Nick talking in his room. **

"Hey, there." Nick said groggily

"You scared me there. I thought I was gonna lose you. I don't know how I'd raise our child alone. It was the scariest three hours of my life Nick." Said Amanda with a worried look on her face.

"Amanda, I could never leave you without a fight and I certainly wouldn't leave you to raise our child only. I'd feel like an asshole." Said Nick with a chuckle then a groan.

"Whoah, relax there buddy. You just got out of surgery. Do you want more pain killers then they already gave you?" Said Amanda.

"No, I would fall asleep without seeing Fin or Liv. Do you mind sending then in?" Asked Nick.

Amanda nodded her head and left to go get Fin and Liv.

"Liv? Fin? Nick wants to see you before he knocks the hell out." Said Amanda.

They both laughed, got up and followed Amanda to Nick's room, where he was now watching flipping through the channels on the television set.

"Hey, guys what's up?" Said Nick

"Nothing, much. There's only three of us but that should change soon." Said Olivia

"That's good. Amanda do they know?" Asked Nick

"Know what?" Asked Olivia and Fin simultaneously.

"There is something I need to tell you, but I wanted to wait until Nick was better but I'm pregnant." Said Amanda.

"Congratulations! I knew something was up but I couldn't tell, but you do know when you're three months pregnant you're on desk duty, right?" Said Olivia

"Yeah, I know. I'm two months now so one more month." Said Amanda.

"I'm happy for you two! Is that why you both didn't drink at Liv's to cover it?" Said Fin

"Yeah, that's why." Amanda said.

A nurse popped her head into the room and said busting hours are over. Liv and Fin grabbed their stuff and said their good-byes.

"They handled that well, don't you think?" Asked Amanda.

"Yeah, they did. It's a good thing at least when you head back to work tomorrow you won't worry about the pregnancy as much. Said Nick

"I know. I'm gonna head out now because your soon to be ex wife and daughter will be here tomorrow and I want my sleep for the drama up ahead." Said Amanda

Nick laughed, Amanda smiled and that damn nurse popped her head in saying Amanda has to leave. Amanda glared at the nurse, but she gave Nick a kiss and left.

She got into her car and drove to Nick's place, but before she can park she saw Maria's car parked and her inside. Amanda knew it wouldn't be safe to be there so she left and drove to her place. She went to her apartment, opened the door, locked it and went towards her mini kitchen digging for food.

All she was thinking was that she wished she was at Nick's place eating the tub of ice cream she bought and watching re-runs of Castle with Nick on the couch. She doesn't know what shocks her more Maria being "home" or Fin and Liv knowing she's pregnant.

She put a hand on her growing belly and rubbed it. She really wanted girl so she can treat her differently from the way her mother did with her and Kim. Her childhood was a scar hiding behind a band-aid. It was horrible but had it's moments where it was the best.

Amanda got up and went to bed. Tomorrow she'll visit Nick before her doctors appointment.

"Uh, hello. I wanted to know if Nicholas Amaro has any visitors so far?" Asked Amanda, who was trying to avoid Maria the Witch.

"Oh, yes dear. His wife Maria I think." Said the kind nurse.

Amanda just nodding her head and left for her appointment. This appointment wasn't special but between her and Nick it was because this would've been his first.

She enters the doctors office to see a shocking surprise.

_**Tbc...**_

**I was so excited writing this chapter! I know it's been a month since I have updated and I'm sorry. I hate school! It gets in the way in of my writing. On Friday {9/19/14} I witnessed a nightmare and a mircle. Anyways review the chapter and tell me what I should change. I gotta go so peace. :)**


End file.
